Mickey Webb
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} /List of Appearances|List of Appearances}} }} __TOC__ Character History 2000-2003 Mickey transferred to Sun Hill from Porter's Avenue police station near Dagenham as a cocky and ambitious 25-year-old following Rod Skase's depature. While good at his job he was more interested in getting results than in helping others and often rubbed his colleagues up the wrong way. On his first night shift at Sun Hill he single-handedly went after a dangerous con-man spotted in the area and clashed with June Ackland over his methods. Following the Don Beech Scandal, Mickey was one of the four surviving CID officers. Mickey was immediately attracted to new colleague DC Kate Spears, and they had a one-night-stand, after which Kate made it clear that she wasn't interested in a relationship. After this things became very antagonistic between Mickey and Kate at work until Kate was nearly raped by DS Peter Cork, after which Mickey and Kate became friends. One of Mickey's biggest cases was going undercover with a gang of football hooligans, which led to him being badly beaten. He formed a close bond with one of the gang members, and told him a childhood story about his father's violence towards him and his mother, which he insisted was true even after it was revealed that he was a police officer. His friend ended up being killed by another gang member. Mickey blamed Superintendent Tom Chandler for this, and hated him even more when he discovered he was having an affair with Kate. Mickey was present when Ch Insp Derek Conway was killed by a petrol bomb, and was very shaken by this, as well as angry that the bomb had been intended for Chandler who was in bed with Kate at the time. Mickey was devastated when Kate was killed in the Sun Hill fire and he and DCI Jack Meadows banded together to bring Chandler down once and for all. Together, they uncovered his role in the rape of a girl back in his Hendon days. Backed into a corner, Chandler ultimately took his own life. Mickey and Jack became very close after the Chandler affair and Jack often turned to Mickey when he needed an officer who was willing to break the rules for him. When Mickey's mother Rita Marshall was killed in a hit-and-run, Jack attended the funeral with Mickey. When Mickey discovered that Jack was having a relationship with prostitute Rachel Heath, he became obsessed with breaking them up and Jack was angry at Mickey's interference, especially after Mickey inadvertently let slip that Jack's estranged wife Laura had been raped. Jack lashed out at Mickey verbally telling him that he wasn't his father and his personal life was none of Mickey's business. Trying to make amends with Jack, Mickey arrested Martin Delaney, a punter who was giving Rachel hassle. Delaney was accidentally released and attacked Rachel, putting her in hospital. Jack blamed Mickey for this. Mickey then went after Delaney himself, but after luring him into a warehouse Delaney overpowered Mickey, tied him up and raped him. Mickey was discovered by his friend Sergeant Dale 'Smithy' Smith, who was sworn to secrecy. After seeing Smithy talking to sexual offences specialist DS Ramani De Costa, Mickey wrongly assumed that he had told her about him and they had a fight which was broken up by Jack. Mickey then went missing for a few hours while Smithy told Jack what had happened with Delaney. Jack then found Mickey at his mother's grave, where Mickey told him what had happened, and broke down in Jack's arms. Mickey then conducted his own investigation into Delaney and discovered that Delaney had been raped himself in prison. By following Delaney's rapist Mickey tracked Delaney down, beat him up and arrested him, but Delaney then humiliated Mickey by confessing to the rape in front of Mickey's colleagues. After this Mickey finally made an official statement to Jack about the assault but was unable to face the rest of his colleagues and got a transfer to the Murder Investigation Team after a recommendation from Jack. Guest appearances Mickey made a series of guest appearances following his departure, the first being the live episode a few weeks after his departure in which it was revealed that Mickey now worked for MIT. Mickey returned again for Rachel Heath's trial for assault in 2004, and was disgusted to learn that Rachel was pregnant with Jack's baby, and that Jack was planning to reveal their affair to keep her out of prison. After having words with Rachel, Mickey persuaded her to plead guilty and she also told Jack that he wasn't the baby's father. Mickey's most prominent return came in 2005 when he returned as a Detective Sergeant in the National Crime Squad with evidence of DI Neil Manson's corruption. Jack was convinced that someone in the NCS was setting Manson up and suspected Mickey when he refused to reveal his sources. They had an argument in which Mickey told Jack that no one called him Mickey any more as he was going by his birthname Michael. It later transpired that Manson and Mickey were both innocent of corruption, and that Mickey's fiance, colleague Liz Garrett was actually the bent cop. After this Mickey was advised to take a break from the force. Return (2005-2010) When Martin Delaney escaped from prison, Jack tracked down Mickey and sought his assistance in helping to re-capture him. It was thought that Delaney had broken out to take revenge on Mickey, however it turned out that he was looking to move the body of his old cellmate who had watched him being raped whilst in prison the first time. Mickey managed to get Delaney arrested for murder, however for not having informed NCS that he was working at Sun Hill while on leave, he was reprimanded and demoted back to his old rank of DC. Unable to return to NCS, Mickey accepted Jack's offer of his old job back at Sun Hill. After returning to Sun Hill, Mickey built up a strong working relationship with his CID colleagues and especially DC Zain Nadir, whom he assisted in proving the innocence of Smithy when he was framed for murder. However, Mickey continued to struggle with his rape ordeal of three years earlier and he began drinking heavily and having many one-night stands. After one drunken encounter led to Mickey being accused of rape he began to clean up his act. In 2009 Mickey and DS Max Carter went on an undercover operation where they were forced to take cocaine to maintain their cover. Max became an addict and when Mickey found out he was determined to expose Max to their superiors. Service Record :Main article: Service Record * 2000 - Arrives after the departure of DC Rod Skase * 2003 - Transferred: MIT * 2004 - Detective Sergeant (National Crime Squard) '' * ''2005 - Demoted and Transferred to Sun Hill '' Family and Relationships Family * '''Mother:' Rita Marshall (deceased) Relationships * Kate Spears Close friends. Major Storylines * 2001 - Undercover with football hooligans * 2002 - Death of Kate Spears * 2003 - Sexual Assault by Martin Delaney Webb, Mickey Webb, Mickey Webb, Mickey Webb, Mickey Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D.